A support for the front unit of a motor vehicle is known from EP 1 232 932 A1, is comprising a support part that connects to the mud guards and chassis frame of a motor vehicle. Attached to the support part is a lamp holder part that receives a headlight unit and connects to a bumper. In order to facilitate assembly and improve the gap formation, arranged on the headlight unit is a positioning pin that is guided into a corresponding opening on the mud guard bank.
Additional similar front units are known from FR 2 809 061 A1, DE 199 46 995 A1, DE 196 47 928 A1, EP 0 945 330 A2, EP 1 036 730 A2, DE 10 2004 057 678 A1 and DE 10 2005 013 107 B3.
JP 2002-274252 presents a fixture for a headlight unit of a motor vehicle. The headlight unit has a fastening means for attaching the fixture to a support part of a front unit of a motor vehicle. The fastening means is essentially formed by a hinge, to which the fixture is coupled and which is fixed to the support part by means of screw connections. In this sense, the hinge can be regarded as a first elastic or flexible means. The fixture also has a second means embodied in an elastic manner and spaced apart from the first elastic means and also a reception zone for the headlight unit. In this connection, the reception zone extends between the first and second elastic means.
EP 1 634 800 A1 presents a front unit for a motor vehicle comprising a bumper and a headlight unit, wherein a support has a reception zone for the headlight unit and also has a fastening means for attaching the support to a support part of a front unit of a motor vehicle. In this connection, the support is embodied so as to be elastic; the support has, in particular, a flexible zone that can be embodied in the form of a cavity.
In contrast, the problem of the invention is to create an improved fixture for a headlight unit and a method for the production thereof, and also a front unit with such a fixture.